


I'lL LoOk AfTeR YoU

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Human Gamzee, Human Karkat, Human Sollux, Humanstuck, M/M, Yaoi, gamkar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the trolls are humans (I only wrote about Gamzee, Karkat, and Sollux) with GamKar action. Which means that this will have some gay sex between the two so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'lL LoOk AfTeR YoU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck. This is purely fanfiction. Gay sex is ahead so don't read if you can't handle that or are judgmental on these things.

_HUMANSTUCK GAMZEE X KARKAT_

The day started off normally with Gamzee waving bye as his roommate left for school. Karkat wasn’t exactly happy with the fact he had to go to school when all it had to offer was hours wasted in a cramped room where some bald old guy or a woman going through her midlife crisis taught bratty kids who never even pay attention to the lessons. A bunch of bullshit and nonsense.

Karkat made his way into the subway station and onto the train that he rode every day to get to his high school. With his headphones blasting random notes into his ear, Karkat watched as the withered bricks of the underground tunnels flew past him. Other passengers sat on the seats or stood holding onto the poles the train provided, making sure to keep their distance from the other people onboard.

There were a few people who were in groups and talking but they were either part of a gang or drunk out of their minds. Karkat sighed, wondering why he was subjected to such stupidity so early in the morning. The train stopped and he hopped off, immediately getting looks from the other people. It was usually how it went whenever he went out in public. The only reason Karkat could think of were his abnormally colored eyes. Seriously. How many people had fucking red eyes?

Shaking off the urge to yell at them, Karkat quickened his pace until he was walking into the school. He walked into his class and sat in the very back, making sure to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Karkat wasn’t a fan of being in the spotlight so he always tried to stay in the shadows when it came to school. He had his reasons. Class began and his teacher, a tall woman with long brunette hair that never looked brushed and a pair of cold brown eyes that hid behind square framed glasses, walked in.

“Alright brats! You had better studied for the test we’re having today!” A chorus of groans was heard in the room and you could see a faint grin plastered on the teacher’s face. Karkat rolled his eyes at the teacher’s obvious joy at the student’s misery. It was the only way the teachers in the school got any kicks. Karkat, along with the other students, reluctantly brought out a pencil to write on the test with. You could tell a few of them were actually looking forward to the test, a sign that they had either studied or already knew the material.

PAGEBREAK

To say it was pointless was an understatement. The test wasn’t even going to be scored! Some bullshit about the scanner not working so there was no way to tell whether or not you made a good grade. It was utter crap! The teachers were just too fucking lazy to try and grade the test themselves but hey, another low grade was the last thing Karkat wanted or needed. As he walked out of the school, Karkat found himself joined by Sollux, one of the few friends he actually had.

“Thup KK. Did your tetht go the thame way mine did?”

“You mean being completely fucking pointless as to the fact that it was basically a waste of 30 minutes of my fucking life? Or the other fact that the fucking scanner wasn’t working so all the work was for naught?”

“Wow. You’re really grumpy today. You’ve already cuthed 3 timeth in 1 minute.”

“Well that’s what happens when the piece of shit school system makes you waste your life on a damn test with no meaning. They should have checked the fucking scanner before handing out that piece of shit test. And you already know I've cussed way more than that.”

“I agree about the thchool thythtem and yea I do.” The two continued to talk, making their way out of the school building and towards the main gates. School was over for today and Karkat would enjoy nothing more than to sit in his apartment and watch a cheesy Rom-Com. However, that thought was pushed out of his brain forcefully by something hard making contact with the back of his head. Cursing loudly enough so only Sollux had heard him, Karkat whipped around and was met with laughter.

Great. Just what he needed. It was the same fucking assholes that messed with Karkat nearly every day of his life, minus the days he stayed home when he didn’t feel like being met with the judging eyes from those around him. However, it seemed he wasn’t so lucky today. One of the boys, a tall, well-built teen with spiked black hair, repeatedly tossed a small rock in the air and caught it in his hand.

“Seems your reflexes aren’t that good. You couldn’t even dodge a rock.” Karkat let out a sound very much like a snarl.

“First of all, you can’t dodge something you can’t see dipshit. And second, I doubt someone of your low brain capacity would be able to move out of the way even if you could see it. So do me a favor and fuck off.”

“What did you say to me freak?” Sollux, who had been carefully surveying the scene, felt a small amount of fear well up inside him and he put a hand gently on Karkat’s shoulder.

“Come on KK. There’th no need to get into a fight. Let’th jutht go.” Another of the boys, much shorter and a bit chunkier than the first, pointed towards Sollux and grinned.

“Why don’t you listen to your geek of a friend with the lisp there and run away with your tail between your legs?” Karkat’s anger was close to boiling over. He never was known for his ability to manage his rage and was always short-tempered. He was like a ticking time bomb with a short fuse and right now, that fuse was almost gone.

Karkat looked down at the rock that had made contact with his head not too long ago and picked it up. Putting most of his strength into his arm, he threw the rock back at the boy with spiked hair. The teen, who was too busy laughing with his buddies, was too occupied to notice the rock until it hit him square on his forehead. Groaning, he put a hand over the spot the rock had hit, trying to ease the stinging pain. He pulled his hand away and noticed a red liquid staining his hand. He frowned in anger before looking back at Karkat who was now chuckling.

“Seems I was right. You do lack the brain capacity to move out of the way.”

“You just made a big mistake freak.” He was now making his way towards Karkat, the slightly smaller teen not backing down as to say that he wasn’t afraid. Sollux wasn’t sure what to do. He could run away with Karkat but the likelihood of his friend actually willing to do so was very slim and he couldn’t just leave Karkat alone. Then there’s the other option of getting beat up by some bullies who looked much stronger than him and Karkat. It was almost like they had been backed into a corner with no way out. Sollux had finally finished trying to come up with some sort of way out of this predicament, seeing as how it was useless, and found that the other boy was now standing in front of him and Karkat.

“Still want to prove if you’re better than me freak?” Karkat scowled at the boy in front of him.

“It doesn’t need to be proven fuckass. I am better than you.” Now taken hold by rage, the bigger teen pulled back his fist and brought it crashing onto Karkat’s cheek. Taken aback by the sudden force, Karkat fell backwards until he was sitting on the ground. Both his cheek and teeth stung from the impact but Karkat paid no attention to it. Wiping away a bit of spit that had cascaded down his chin, Karkat looked up at the other boy.

“Even your punches can’t back up your big talk. Seems you’re not all that after all.” Karkat soon found himself being pulled up by his hoodie so he was face to face with his oppressor.

“You got a big mouth for someone who’s getting his ass kicked.”

“Why don’t you do us all a favor and fucking shut up asshole?” Finally having had enough, the boy pulled his fist back, ready to deliver another blow to Karkat. However, something held his arm in place and he turned to see a guy, much taller than him restraining his arm. He wore a goofy grin but held the teen’s arm in a strong grip.

“Calm the motherfuck down bro. There’s no need to go and get all violent.”

“Just who the hell are you? Let go of me you weirdo.” He tried to dislodge his arm from Gamzee’s hand but it proved to be a difficult task. Gamzee was much stronger than him and it was clear Gamzee wasn’t about to let go.

“Do you promise to leave my bro alone?”

“What? You mean this freak?” The smile on Gamzee’s face was gone and replaced with a frown.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say bro.”

“As if I care. Now let go!” He managed to push Gamzee away from him and looked back at Karkat.

“This isn’t over freak.” He then walked away, leaving the three other males to themselves. Gamzee looked at Karkat and noticed his cheek had turned a bright red.

“Damn bro are you motherfucking alright?” He went to touch Karkat’s bruised cheek but the younger male swatted his hand away.

“I’m fine. See you later Sollux.”

“Uh... yea. Bye KK.” Sollux watched as Karkat walked away with Gamzee tailing him. He sighed and proceeded to walk back home. He’ll just have to find out tomorrow on Trollian if Karkat was alright.

PAGEBREAK

Karkat stormed through the door of the apartment and threw his backpack onto the couch. When he heard the door close, he turned on his heel and scowled at Gamzee.

“Why did you do it?” Gamzee looked at Karkat with a quirked brow.

“Do what bro? Go and pick you up? I got all motherfucking worried when you didn't call.”

“Not that you fucktard! Why did you butt in?! I didn’t need your fucking help! You just made the whole situation worse you damn asshole!” Karkat was raging mad and Gamzee could tell. His voice never went this loud unless Karkat was beyond pissed. Gamzee merely shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

“I just thought that I should help my best friend when he’s in trouble. There’s no need to get all motherfucking upset over it.”

“Yes there fucking is Gamzee! You don’t seem to grasp the fact that you interfering only made it fucking worse! Now he’s going to probably beat the living shit out of me next time he sees me just because you had to go and stick your goddamn clown nose into my business!”

“Come on best friend just chill out and-“

“No I will not fucking ‘chill out’! Get it into your slow ass brain that I don’t want nor do I need your fucking help! I can handle myself and I don’t need you fucking saving m-“ Karkat had just about finished his ranting when a pair of soft lips landed upon his own. His words were cut off and caught in the back of his throat as he realized that Gamzee was kissing him. The feel of the older male’s lips on his own was a welcoming sensation that made Karkat’s lips tingle in a pleasant way but it ended all too soon when Gamzee pulled away and smiled.

“Have you chilled out now best friend?” Karkat could only nod and hang his head so his bangs covered the now bright red blush on his cheeks. Not to say that Gamzee didn’t know it was there since it was kind of hard to miss. The older male smiled and put his arms around Karkat’s smaller frame, embracing him in a soft hug.

“Glad to hear you’ve gone and motherfucking cooled down. And don’t you worry about him best friend. I plan on looking after you until the day I go and motherfucking die.” Karkat shook his head but fisted Gamzee’s shirt and dug his face into the fabric.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

PAGEBREAK

“G-Gamzee… are… are y-you sure we sh-should be… doing this?”

“Why not bro? You don’t have school tomorrow so it should be motherfucking fine.” Gamzee went back to sucking on Karkat’s neck, leaving behind yet another red hickey as his fingers worked on loosening up Karkat for the fun they were going to have soon. Karkat wanted to protest but found that his strength to fight back had worn off and was left with a deep longing for the pleasure he knew Gamzee would give him.

They had done this plenty of times in the past but only when it was convenient for both of them when Karkat didn’t have to get ready for school the next morning and Gamzee didn’t have a show he was supposed to be playing at. This way, they could sleep in as long as they wanted and regain the energy that was lost during their intercourse. Of course, depending on how long they slept was based off of how many rounds they did. It was something Karkat didn’t understand about Gamzee, how he could keep going after just one round but he never really cared. As long as he could sleep for as long as he wanted then it was fine with him.

Gamzee smiled as he retracted his fingers from inside Karkat and reached for the small table by their bed where the half empty bottle of lube was placed. He squirted a generous amount on his hand before spreading it all over his raging boner. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Karkat, especially during sex. He set down the bottle before placing himself between Karkat’s legs.

“You ready bro?”

“Just… fucking do it already.” Gamzee smiled wider, pushing his hips forward, and felt the tip of his dick slip inside of Karkat. He groaned as he pushed further into the smaller male, more and more of him disappearing inside Karkat.

“Damn best friend. You feel so motherfucking good and tight.” Karkat moaned in response as Gamzee continued to push until he was fully sheathed inside Karkat. He waited to get the ok to move and when Karkat gave it Gamzee wasted no time and began thrusting. He pulled nearly all the way out of Karkat before snapping his hips forward, plunging deep inside the younger male and earning a strangled moan.

Karkat twitched and moaned with each thrust, his body being hit with wave after wave of pure pleasure. He was drowned in a state of ecstasy, the pleasure sending him on a high of lust. He wanted more of Gamzee. He NEEDED more of Gamzee. As if sensing what the other wanted, Gamzee picked up his pace, pushing into Karkat faster and harder than before. They were both burning with desire for the other, the pleasure forcing their bodies to writhe and twitch until they couldn’t take anymore and released their pent up sexual frustration.

Karkat took in deep breaths as he held onto Gamzee who was bent over with his head resting on Karkat’s shoulder. Gamzee, who always seemed to regain his breathing before Karkat, lifted his head so he was staring at Karkat’s face. His goofy grin was present and Karkat knew all too well what he was going to ask. Karkat nodded, knowing that Gamzee always needed permission before he started another round. Plenty of times he had started without Karkat saying he could and it ended with a punch to the head but now he’ll ask before starting. Besides, Gamzee deserved to have his fun. After all, he did promise he’d always look after Karkat.


End file.
